


Quien De Vuestro Tallo Os Arrancó

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley es humano, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Spanish Translation, Traducción en Español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: Crowley nunca había creído en... bueno, en casi nada, siendo honestos. Ciertamente no en nada tan vago como el destino. O en cualquier fuerza, cósmica o divina o de otro tipo, que fuera capaz de unir a las personas porque sus vidas estaban destinadas a cruzarse.Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, pasando delante de la misma librería por tercera vez esta semana.AU. Secuela de 'Flores para Anthony'. Crowley no puede dejarlo ir, a pesar de que realmente no entiende "qué".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 6





	Quien De Vuestro Tallo Os Arrancó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Pluck'd Thee From Thy Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166427) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Crowley nunca había creído en... bueno, en casi nada, siendo honestos. Ciertamente no en nada tan vago como el _destino_. O en cualquier otra fuerza, cósmica o divina o de otro tipo, que pudiera unir a las personas porque sus vidas estaban _destinadas_ a cruzarse.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, pasando delante de la misma librería por tercera vez esta semana, manteniéndose al otro lado de la calle, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como si fuera un adolescente nervioso que mira hacia las oscurecidas ventanas de una tienda para adultos.

Hoy, se atrevió a detenerse, hurgando en su teléfono como si estuviera revisando un mensaje, observando el lugar por debajo de sus pestañas como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si Aziraphale lo viera ahí afuera, viendo a través de una de esas ventanas ligeramente polvorientas, justo en ese momento. Crowley recordó la expresión de su rostro, reflejada en el cristal, y su corazón se retorció. Avergonzado repentinamente, volvió a meter el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo y siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Regresó dos días después. Nada había cambiado, excepto que hoy estaba lloviendo, el cabello de Crowley caía sobre sus ojos y el borde de sus pantalones sufrían ese lento efecto de absorción que pronto lo tendría húmedo hasta las rodillas.

La tienda se veía mejor bajo la lluvia, de alguna manera. No es que se hubiera visto mal antes, pero ahora había un brillo suave y cálido en las ventanas, algo hogareño que llamaba sin palabras. Se veía acogedor. Atractivo. Exactamente el tipo de lugar en el que esperaba encontrar a Aziraphale.

Crowley se preguntó si el ramo que le había hecho estaba allí, en alguna parte, y su estómago se revolvió como si estuviera cayendo. Dio media vuelta y se fue, diciéndose a sí mismo que no volvería.

* * *

Soñó de nuevo con Aziraphale. Nada coherente, nada que pudiera describir cuando despertara. Sin historia, sin escenas, sin palabras, solo el conocimiento, mientras se despertaba con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y con su aliento saliendo de él como si estuviera a punto de llorar, de que Aziraphale había estado ahí, y había estado bien, y el despertar para descubrir que era solo un sueño dolía más que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Se preparó café, se duchó y se vistió. Se miró al espejo durante mucho tiempo. Sus rasgos afilados, su cabello demasiado largo, sus ojos que eran de un color marrón amarillento tan extraño que bajo la luz adecuada eran casi ámbar. Cuando era más joven, imaginaba que alguien podría encontrarlos hermosos algún día, pero si alguien lo había hecho, Crowley se había asegurado de que nunca se acercara lo suficiente como para decírselo.

No sabía por qué había pasado su vida solo. No había sido una elección consciente. Más bien, sus estándares eran tan imposiblemente altos, o sus gustos tan imposiblemente específicos, que sus relaciones amistosas fueron incómodas e insatisfactorias, y huía tan pronto como pasaban las circunstancias de conveniencia.

Pensó que entendía la soledad, pensó que lo hacía duro, afable y satisfecho con su vida. Y luego el extraño hombre con el extraño nombre y los melancólicos (hermosos) ojos azules le había agradecido y se había alejado y ahora Crowley se encontró a si mismo tan roto, desordenado y sin posibilidad de reparación como un huevo empujando fuera del nido antes de tiempo.

Garabateó una nota en una hoja de papel - _Cerrado hasta el almuerzo_ \- y la pegó en la puerta de la tienda. Luego tomó un autobús a Soho.

* * *

Una campanilla tintineó cuando abrió la puerta, porque por supuesto que lo hizo. Estaba contento de que no estuviera lloviendo hoy; odiaba la idea de entrar húmedo y desaliñado a ese lugar, con sus montones de papel, sus pilas de libros, su aire seco y cálido y sus tejidas alfombras desteñidas. Así las cosas, tuvo cuidado de limpiar sus zapatos de lo que sea que Londres les hubiera dejado antes de aventurarse más adentro.

No había otros clientes en la tienda y el corazón de Crowley se aceleró, esperando que Aziraphale apareciera en respuesta a la campanilla, pero no vio ni escuchó ningún movimiento. Podía llamar, supuso, pero su voz se había enredado y no podía ni siquiera emitir una palabra a través de sus secos labios.

Pasó por los estantes y las repisas, con los ojos fijos en los libros exhibidos. Libros antiguos, libros extraños, libros con tapas de cuero y libros revestidos de papel marrón descolorido. Libros en altas estanterías con etiquetas de precio altísimo, libros detrás de vidrios sin etiquetas de precio, partituras, carteles y manuscritos desordenados que parecían pertenecer a un museo o una colección privada en lugar de estar en un lugar donde teóricamente podrían venderse.

Había un gramófono, no era tocadiscos moderno que lo simulaba sino uno original, viejo y gastado, que fue tan sorprendente y tan absolutamente esperado que una extraña y suave carcajada se escapó de la traidora garganta de Crowley.

Entonces escuchó algo, vio el margen de un movimiento detrás de una puerta hacia una especie de cuarto trasero. Su voz, una vez hecho lo peor, lo abandonó de inmediato y solo pudo quedarse con la boca cerrada cuando Aziraphale emergió de las profundidades, con el pelo revuelto como si lo hubiera estado halando distraídamente, sin mirar a Crowley aún, mientras se retiraba un par de anteojos de lectura anticuados y los dejaba en el borde del mostrador por el que estaba pasando.

—¿Puedo ayudar..., —comenzó, entonces vio con quién estaba hablando y se detuvo muy repentinamente, como si lo hubieran golpeado. Su rostro palideció, sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios temblaron y nada de eso emitía placer o alegría. Después de un momento dijo, débilmente—, Crowley.

No debería haber venido, pensó Crowley, con el corazón volviéndose plomo y hundiéndose hasta sus zapatos. Debería haber respetado la clara intención de Aziraphale de no volver a encontrarse. Debería haber tomado unas malditas pastillas para dormir y volteado su espejo hacia la pared.

—Hola, —se las arregló para decir—. Yo. Eh.

—¿Cómo... —Aziraphale no terminó la pregunta, pero era lo suficientemente clara: _¿cómo me encontraste?_

Crowley casi se rio de lo perplejo que parecía, pero su garganta todavía estaba demasiado estrangulada por los nervios, la necesidad y una especie de nostalgia que no tenía una causa obvia.

—Internet, —dijo Crowley—. Busqué tu número. La tienda estaba en la lista.

—Ah, ya veo. —Aziraphale respiró hondo y luego suspiró profundamente—. Y... ¿por qué estás aquí?

_Porque ahora que te he visto una vez necesito verte de nuevo. Porque te extraño como si siempre hubieras estado. Porque no puedo soportar lo triste que estás, nunca debiste estar tan triste._

—Buscando un libro, —dijo Crowley.

Aziraphale lo miró con tanta incredulidad que casi se estremece, pero había un pequeño destello de humor en él, con el más leve temblor de la silenciosa tristeza.

—¿Un libro? _¿Tú?_

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

—Tú no lees.

Crowley lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Yo _sí_ leo, —protestó—. ¿Por qué crees que no lo hago?

Aziraphale comenzó a responder, tropezó con sus propias palabras y se dio la vuelta a toda prisa como para ocultar el sonrojo que se le subió a la cara.

—Ya nadie lee, —se quejó, haciendo una buena imitación de un viejo profesor quisquilloso que Crowley casi la cree—. Todos ustedes, los jóvenes, en sus teléfonos, tiendo a suponer que...

Las cejas de Crowley subieron hasta el techo.

 _—¿Los jóvenes?_ —repitió—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—Me han dicho que es de mala educación adivinar, —respondió primordialmente Aziraphale—. Yo, sin embargo, soy positivamente _antiguo_. Todos me parecen jóvenes.

Crowley sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado e inseguro de la broma. Aziraphale no parecía viejo a pesar de su anticuado vestuario. Ciertamente no tan viejo como para llamar _joven_ a Crowley.

—Leo libros, —insistió, aferrándose a algo que podría permitirle _hablar_ con Aziraphale como una persona normal—. ¿Tienes algo bueno?

—No almaceno libros que _no_ sean buenos. —Aziraphale aún no lo miraba—. Pero puede que no sean de tu agrado, me temo. Prefiero lo anticuado.

—No, ¿enserio? —dijo Crowley secamente antes de que pudiera detenerse. Para su sorpresa y secreto deleite, Aziraphale le dio el tipo de mirada que le das a un amigo que te está tomando el pelo—. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito, entonces?

—No puedes esperar que elija solo _uno_.

—¿Qué tal tus cinco favoritos?

—¡Imposible!

Crowley se echó a reír, incapaz de contener lo que burbujeaba en su pecho, la dolorosa sensación de familiaridad y cariño.

—¿Cuántos libros favoritos _tienes_? —preguntó.

Sin palabras, Aziraphale señaló a toda la tienda. La risa de Crowley se convirtió en un dulce dolor debajo de su esternón.

—¿Eso no hace que sea difícil venderlos?

—Oh, eso rara vez sucede, créeme. Soy todo un experto en _no_ vender libros.

En sus ojos se encontraba el más mínimo brillo, en sus labios la curva más pequeña; no podía disipar la tristeza que se aferraba a él, pero dejó a Crowley sin aliento y rogó para que siguiera hablando, para que siguiera persuadiendo a esa luz a salir de las sombras.

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo —dijo—, es que, si quiero comprar un libro, ¿realmente he llegado al lugar _completamente_ equivocado?

—Te vas dando cuenta.

—¿Quizá un préstamo? ¿Me prestas un libro?

—No soy una _biblioteca_. —Aziraphale resopló, pero ahora que se había permitido mirar a Crowley de nuevo, no parecía poder apartar los ojos. Crowley casi podía _sentirlo_ , la forma en que exploraban su rostro, la forma en que se demoraban como si todo lo que contemplaban fuera increíblemente precioso—. Pero supongo que yo... podría tener algo. Que sea de tu interés.

Se giró y se movió resueltamente por una de las hileras de estantes, como si supiera exactamente a dónde se dirigía y no tuviera necesidad de mirar los títulos para orientarse. Crowley descubrió que había enganchado sus pulgares a los bolsillos de sus pantalones como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si hubiera estado manteniendo el equilibrio al borde de algo durante los últimos minutos. Respiró con cuidado, obligando a sus manos a relajarse, mientras Aziraphale sacaba un libro del estante como un halcón que se agacha sobre su presa y comenzó a regresar hacia Crowley.

Se veía tan... ordinario, supuso Crowley, aparte de ese pelo imposiblemente blanco-rubio que no mostraba signos de raíces oscuras. Parecía alguien a quien Crowley ni siquiera habría notado en una multitud. No había nada especialmente llamativo o fascinante en él y, sin embargo, Crowley se sentía ávido por verlo, asimilando la forma en que se movía, sus manos rodeando el libro y la suavidad de su rostro.

—Ten. —Aziraphale le tendió el libro, que no era tan viejo como otros, pero estaba tan polvoriento y gastado que Crowley lo tomó con cautela, temeroso de dañarlo—. Prueba este.

Miró el título y lo dijo en su cabeza antes de intentar decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Decamerón?

—Escrito en el siglo XIV. Lo único bueno que salió de ese siglo, alguien me dijo una vez, —respondió Aziraphale, quitándose el polvo de los dedos con una sonrisa melancólica que no llegó a sus ojos—. Te hará reír.

—¿Lo hará?

—Sí, lo hará, —dijo Aziraphale suavemente, con una certeza que dejó a Crowley momentáneamente en silencio. Aziraphale mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el libro que ahora se encontraba en manos de Crowley, negándose a mirar hacia arriba. Su preocupación se reflejó en su labio inferior por un momento y el corazón de Crowley vaciló, seguro de que iba a decir... algo. Algo que podría...

Aziraphale se volvió bruscamente hacia la trastienda.

—Por favor, devuélvelo cuando hayas terminado, —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado sus lentes de lectura—. Y cuídalo. Si derramas vino tinto o algo sobre eso yo- bueno, estaré muy disgustado.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida, —respondió Crowley, intentando con humor y fallando terriblemente cuando las palabras salieron bajas, urgentes y honestas.

Aziraphale se detuvo en el mostrador, recogió sus lentes y jugueteó con ellos nerviosamente.

—No hay necesidad de eso, —dijo—. Por favor… cuídate tú también, querido.

Las rodillas de Crowley temblaron y dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Aziraphale se estaba poniendo los anteojos como si fueran una armadura, alejándose con una convicción que no podía contradecirse.

—Me temo que tengo que volver a mi trabajo ahora. Fue... fue bueno verte. Tómate el tiempo que quieras con el libro. Siempre puedes dejarlo en el buzón cuando termines, si... si es que estuviera cerrado.

—Correcto, —dijo Crowley, ya decidido a memorizar los horarios de apertura de la tienda para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera—. Está bien. Solo... bueno. Volveré cuando lo haya leído, entonces. Para decirte lo que pienso.

Aziraphale se volvió como si no pudiera detenerse, sus los ojos yendo hacia los de Crowley, reflejando una pérdida y un anhelo tan grandes y profundos como el mismo océano. Él sonrió, algo frágil.

—Lo esperaré con ansias.

* * *

Leer el libro le tomó más tiempo del que Crowley esperaba: la traducción tenía más de cien años, su lenguaje era denso, detallado y lento para descifrar. Resultó que estaba completamente sucio en muchos lugares. Se sorprendió, por un lado, de que Aziraphale le hubiera entregado el libro tan fácilmente, sin dudarlo ni avergonzarse. Por otro lado, no estaba tan sorprendido de que Aziraphale había estado en lo cierto al mencionar que lo haría reír. Mantuvo el libro alejado de todas las bebidas y se preguntó cómo es que Aziraphale sabía que rara vez guardaba en su armario otro vino que no fuera tinto.

El horario de atención de Aziraphale era un misterio envuelto en un enigma escrito a mano con letra apretada, pero de alguna manera logró entenderlo, llegando al final del día cuando nuevamente no había clientes en la tienda, pero el cartel todavía mostraba _abierto_. Crowley pensó en la broma de Aziraphale sobre tratar de _no_ vender libros y sonrió, y luego sonrió aún más cuando vio a Aziraphale casi completamente escondido detrás de un estante, tan absorto en la lectura como si él fuera un cliente.

—No pensé que fueras un vendedor ambulante de pornografía, —dijo a modo de saludo.

La cabeza de Aziraphale apareció sobre el estante como un diente de león indignado. —¿Disculpa?

Crowley levantó _El Decamerón_ , agitándolo suavemente de lado a lado.

—Absolutamente pornográfico, —dijo con alegría—. _¿Poner al diablo en el infierno?_ ¿En serio? Tenías razón, me hizo reír.

Crowley esperaba una risa de vuelta, esperaba ver que sus ojos se iluminaran. En cambio, Aziraphale simplemente dijo "Oh" y luego no dijo nada por un momento. Finalmente, cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, lo colocó en un estante y salió de su escondite, tirando de su chaleco y evitando los ojos de Crowley.

—¿Lo disfrutaste, entonces?

—No tanto la parte de la peste. —Le había dado pesadillas inexplicablemente vívidas, con esa descripción implacable de la peste que consumía todo a su paso. Se había saltado esa parte—. El resto fue bastante bueno. Es curioso lo moderno que se siente, incluso con las palabras ostentosas y las largas oraciones.

—Me parece que los humanos, en su conjunto, no cambian tanto como creen.

—Alguien estudió antropología, ¿verdad?

—Por así decirlo.

Aziraphale extendió su mano para tomar la copia del Decamerón. Crowley trató de tocar sus dedos sin que se notara, pero falló en ambos aspectos; Aziraphale tomó hábilmente el libro mientras evitaba el contacto.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, —continuó Aziraphale, alisando la cubierta con su mano, con una gentileza que hizo que algo doliera en Crowley—. Y veo que lo has cuidado. Gracias.

—No. Quiero decir... _gracias a ti_. Por prestármelo. —Crowley respiró hondo y vio una oportunidad—. ¿Qué sigue?

Entonces Aziraphale lo miró con una impotencia que casi le detiene el corazón, como alguien que ya está cayendo pero que aún intenta frenéticamente recuperar el equilibrio, como alguien sediento, arrodillado al borde de un oasis, tratando de no beber.

—Puede que te gusten los Cuentos de Canterbury, —dijo Aziraphale después de un momento, como un suspiro, como un sorbo de agua—. Están inspirados El Decamerón, de cierta forma. Y ciertamente son, bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —sonrió—. _Absolutamente pornográficos._ Algunos de ellos, al menos.

—Les daré un vistazo, —dijo Crowley, bebiendo esa sonrisa y la forma en que Aziraphale se había olvidado de evitar sus ojos—. Suponiendo que tienes una copia.

—Querido, tengo siete. —Aziraphale se deslizó junto a él, sus hombros no se rozaron del todo y Crowley cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo cuando percibió su aroma nuevamente—. Intentaré encontrarte uno que esté en inglés contemporáneo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Crowley casi empezaba a comprender el disgusto de Aziraphale por los clientes. Los pedidos en la florería iban y venían y normalmente agradecería estar ocupado, pero cada nuevo pedido que llegaba le impedía terminar los Cuentos, le impedía volver a la librería. A menudo estaba demasiado cansado por las tardes para leer mucho y no se atrevía a llevar el libro a la tienda, donde podría mojarse o ensuciarse. Su encuadernación de cuero estaba suavemente desgastada y usada, y sus páginas olían a Aziraphale- o Aziraphale olía a ellas, siendo más precisos.

Alguien le pidió caléndulas para un amante y él casi preguntó: _¿estás seguro? ¿Sabes lo que significan?_ Echó un vistazo al libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores, metido bajo el mostrador: caléndulas para el dolor, para la desesperación. Extraño que una flor tan fragante, con rojos, dorados y sombras del atardecer, tenga un significado tan sombrío. Siempre le habían hecho pensar en terciopelo rojo y alas doradas.

Descubrió que tenía ganas de llevarle algo más que el libro cuando regresó a la tienda. Suspendido en el cuarto de atrás, con los ojos inquietos, errantes por los estantes. Por un segundo se detuvo en una rosa de tallo largo, pero no, era demasiado, demasiado pronto, demasiado honesto. Toda la habitación era ahora una masa de significados ocultos, flores que él había pensado solo como colores y aromas transformadas en fragmentos de código, lo que le obligaba a pensar cuidadosamente sobre el mensaje que enviarían.

Finalmente, tomó un robusto helecho en una maceta, uno que no necesitaba mucha atención. _Helechos para la fascinación. Quiero aprenderte como a un nuevo idioma._

Para su consternación, la librería estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, podía ver una luz encendida, así que dudó y golpeó la puerta, con las yemas de los dedos bailando a un pequeño ritmo, como una canción atascada en su cabeza. Casi se sorprendió cuando escuchó pasos de inmediato y, un momento después, Aziraphale abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que podrías ser tú, —dijo, con voz suave como una ola rompiente, ojos tiernos, tristes y atormentados—. Entra.

Crowley lo siguió con un sentimiento parecido a un suspiro atrapado en su pecho, un alivio de algo, un desenrollamiento. Le devolvió el libro a Aziraphale y luego le ofreció el helecho también.

—¿Esto es… para mí?, —preguntó Aziraphale, como si Crowley tuviera la costumbre de deambular agarrando plantas en macetas al azar.

—Un pequeño regalo. Para agradecerte por el material de lectura.

—No soy muy bueno con estas cosas, —se preocupó Aziraphale, pero dejó el libro y tomó el helecho de todos modos—. ¿Cómo es que...

—Simplemente ponlo en un lugar cálido y no demasiado luminoso. Y mantén la tierra húmeda.

No lo estaba intentando, esta vez, pero sus manos se tocaron de todos modos, reuniéndose alrededor del borde de la maceta. Los dedos de Aziraphale eran cálidos y suaves y enviaron un escalofrío a través de Crowley que parecía desproporcionado para lo ligero que fue el roce. Le pareció escuchar que Aziraphale tomo aire, pero luego se dio la vuelta con el helecho en sus manos, llevándolo al mostrador y colocándolo encima con sumo cuidado.

—Yo... no lo dejaré aquí, por supuesto, —dijo, las palabras cayendo una sobre otra, casi balbuceando—. Lo llevaré arriba, creo que hay un rincón que le quedará muy bien. Y lo veré todos los días, así que no debería olvidar regarlo...

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Crowley, con sus ojos llenos de cariño, las esquinas de su boca levantadas y las sombras casi se desvanecieron por un solo momento.

—Gracias, —dijo Aziraphale, cálido, radiante—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el libro?

—No tenía idea de que una obra literaria tan famosa se basara en bromas sobre asnos.

—Oh, te sorprendería la cantidad de cultura inglesa que ha surgido a partir de esa fuente particular de humor. Shakespeare también lo utilizaba, aunque la gente tiende a perder las referencias en estos días.

—¿Shakespeare? —Crowley frunció el ceño—. ¿No era él, ya sabes… más sombrío? ¿Con todos esos discursos dramáticos y asesinatos horribles?

La boca de Aziraphale se abrió con una expresión de horror tan genuina que Crowley casi comenzó a disculparse por lo que sea que había dicho mal.

—¿No has leído a _Shakespeare_?

—Bueno, es decir... leí Hamlet en la escuela. Macbeth también, creo. Vi esa película de Romeo y Julieta, ya sabes, la moderna.

Aziraphale emitió un sonido suave y angustiado.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca... no conoces ninguna de las _divertidas_?

—¿Hay divertidas?

Era como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro de un puente hacia un pozo de púas. Crowley pensó que había lágrimas reales brotando de los ojos de Aziraphale.

—Oh, querido... —Aziraphale _retorció sus manos_ como algo salido de una tragedia victoriana—. Tu _debes..._ tengo los trabajos completos en alguna parte, debes leer las comedias... —Aziraphale se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes, luego se detuvo, tan agitado que no parecía saber qué hacer consigo mismo—. No, no, debes _verlas_ , no puedes... están destinadas a _interpretarse_ , no puedes solo _leerlas_ si nunca has...

—Siento que he insultado tu honor o algo así, —dijo Crowley ligeramente, tratando de encontrarle lo divertido y fallando. Aziraphale parecía tan genuinamente afectado—. Respira un momento.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Yo... lo siento. —Aziraphale se recuperó—. Pero realmente debes... tienen _Mucho Ruido_ 1 en el Globe este mes, a ti siempre te encantó....

Parecía tropezar con sus propias palabras, repentinamente pálido, repentinamente vacilante.

—Te va a encantar. Es un elenco maravilloso, —terminó Aziraphale en voz baja—. Deberías... deberías irte.

—No voy mucho al teatro, —respondió Crowley, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el temblor en sus manos—. Al menos no por mi cuenta.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos por un momento, como una brisa cálida, como el aroma del romero, y Crowley descubrió que estaba quebrado y desesperado nuevamente, casi conteniendo la respiración cuando Aziraphale lo miró como si fuera fría agua azul en las arenas del desierto.

Y entonces algo se hizo añicos en sus ojos, algo salió de él como la vida abandonando a una criatura exhausta, algo se cerró en su rostro y puso su cuerpo erguido y tenso y Crowley supo que, de alguna manera, había cometido un terrible error.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien que te acompañe, —dijo Aziraphale con una cortesía quebrada—. Ahora, si me disculpas...

—Espera, —Crowley buscó desesperadamente algo que pudiera arreglarlo, cualquier cosa que quitara la pinza que le apretaba el corazón, el mismo dolor que vio en la tensa expresión de Aziraphale—. —Yo, eh, necesito otro libro...

—Busca en tu biblioteca local. —Aziraphale se movió hacia él, pero con una determinación y actitud defensiva que hizo que Crowley retrocediera—. Ahora, realmente debo cerrar, si no te importa...

Crowley se dejó llevar hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, —espetó cuando Aziraphale quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta por él. Ni siquiera sabía _por qué_ se estaba disculpando—. Lo siento, no quise decir...

La expresión de Aziraphale se derrumbó solo por un momento, con sus ojos demasiado brillantes y sus labios temblando peligrosamente.

—No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte, —dijo con voz quebrada—. No es tu culpa. Buenas noches, Crowley.

—Aziraphale...

El llamado salpicó agonizante contra la puerta que se le había cerrado en la cara. Crowley escuchó el clic de la cerradura, luego unos pasos rápidos alejándose. Después de unos momentos, la luz se apagó. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus uñas le estaban cortando las palmas. Su corazón latía como alas frenéticas. Se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba húmedo y su visión borrosa.

Permaneció tanto tiempo afuera de la puerta que alguien se detuvo para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Él mintió, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa.

* * *

Intentó mantenerse alejado. No pudo.

Pensó que debería estar enojado, una vez que calmó su corazón con vino y horas de televisión sin sentido, pero el enojo no llegó. El dolor de Aziraphale era demasiado obvio y demasiado amargo. Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que alejó a Crowley, tampoco era _su_ culpa. Crowley pensó que quizá debería decirle eso. Y así, unos días después estaba una vez más en la librería.

Estaba cerrada de nuevo. El llamó a la puerta, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Mas tarde se dio cuenta de que las ventanas estaban oscuras, y que había una cadena en la puerta que no había estado allí antes. Había un nuevo cartel, publicado en lugar de los caóticos horarios de apertura de Aziraphale.

_Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso._

Crowley martilló la puerta, frenéticamente y sintiendo un vacío en el estómago 2.

—¡Aziraphale! Aziraphale, ¿estás ahí?

Alguien se acercó desde el otro lado de la calle, una mujer mayor con harina en el pelo.

—¿Estás buscando al señor Fell? —preguntó.

—Yo... supongo que sí, —murmuró, mirando hacia el nombre estampado en la librería.

—Se ha ido, —le dijo la mujer, sin la solemnidad que merecía un pronunciamiento tan terrible.

—Por... ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, no lo mencionó, pero parecía pensar que sería por un buen rato.

—¿Un buen rato?

Se encogió de hombros.

—A veces se va por unos meses, —dijo—. A veces un año o dos. Es alguien curioso, si soy completamente honesta contigo...

Crowley no escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo. En algún punto, debe haber encontrado una manera de terminar la conversación. En algún punto, debe haberse alejado. En algún punto, debe haber dejado que sus pies lo llevaran al parque en el que se encontraba caminando a la deriva.

Era un día soleado, pero él sentía frío. Había gente riendo y arrojando pan a los patos, pero el ruido subía y bajaba a su alrededor como las olas de un cruel mar. Había flores resplandecientes a lo largo de los bordes del camino, caléndulas con todos los colores de un día agonizante.

Se sentó en un banco y miró a la nada durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Ingrato él, quien de vuestro tallo os arrancó,_

_¡Pobre florecilla desvanecida! En su descuidado camino;_

_Vuestros olores inhalando en su paseo,_

_Para luego avanzar y en decadencia dejaros._

_-_ La Flor Desvanecida3 (The Faded Flower), Samuel Taylor Coleridge

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la traducción:**
> 
> 1 "Much Ado" _._ Refiere a la obra "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces" (Much Ado About Nothing), de _Shakespeare_
> 
> 2 "Freefalling" _._ La sensación que se tiene durante una caída libre, que es justo un vacío en el estómago.
> 
> 3 No me considero lo suficientemente versada en castellano antiguo, mucho menos en inglés antiguo, como para asumir que esta traducción conserva al 100% el sentido poético original. Por ello seguiré poniendo el nombre del poema en inglés, en caso de que alguien pueda sugerir una mejor traducción. Así será para los siguientes capítulos, de igual forma.


End file.
